


Die Werwölfin und die Jägerin

by SchmokSchmok



Series: blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Erica könnte, könnte, könnte. Erica kann nicht.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Erica Reyes
Series: blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905484





	Die Werwölfin und die Jägerin

**Author's Note:**

> **CN: Tod (nicht graphisch)**

Erica könnte jetzt neben Lydia sitzen und Scott und Stiles abfällig betrachten, sie könnte die Beine übereinander schlagen und die Augenbraue nach oben ziehen, während Boyd seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legt, um sie zu beruhigen.

Erica könnte jetzt aufstehen und sie alle zur Ruhe rufen, weil sie Stiles mag und Derek, weil sie Lydia ganz in Ordnung findet (inzwischen) und Allison, weil sie von Boyd nach Hause gebracht werden will, nach all diesen Strapazen, weil ihr Scott auf die Nerven geht mit seinem _nicht ganz Alpha, Beta mal Omega, zu welchem Rudel gehöre ich denn eigentlich_.

Erica könnte jetzt darauf bestehen, dass alles zu viel ist und Derek endlich Klartext mit ihnen reden soll, weil _Erica_ diejenige ist, die fast gestorben wäre. 

Erica könnte jetzt die Hände zu Fäusten ballen und sie alle beleidigen, inklusive Derek, obwohl er ihr Alpha ist, und ihnen sagen, dass sie sich am Riemen reißen sollen, weil sie verdammt nochmal zusammenzuhalten haben.

Erica könnte jetzt so viel tun, was sie alle nicht können, weil sie parteiisch sind.

Erica könnte jetzt zwischen Scott und Derek stehen, weil sie viel mehr von dem, was die Alphas getan haben, miterlebt hat als Boyd oder Cora, die ja auch bei den Alphas gewesen sind, weil sie nicht der beste Freund von Scott ist wie Stiles oder seine Exfreundin wie Allison, weil sie keine erdbeerblonde Lydia Martin ist, die sich dahingehend sowieso nicht äußert.

(Erica könnte Allison küssen, damit sie zusammen zwischen den Fronten stehen und unwissend sind.)

Erica könnte jetzt, könnte, könnte, kann nicht, weil sie tot ist.


End file.
